


Rolling in the Hay

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Deliver Me 'verse [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, lots of flails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: After their adventure in the mud baths, Sebastian takes Kurt to his estate in France for a visit. But their first stop - a vintage barn where Kurt gets the bright idea to have a good, old-fashioned roll in the hay....Of course, it doesn't turn out the way he envisioned.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Deliver Me 'verse [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62214
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Rolling in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> So, when I get back to the full story, their adventure in France is a big part in the development of their relationship. Enjoy this funny sneak peek. It was written for the prompt 'loft'.

“Mmm … yes … how does that feel, baby?”

“Sebastian!” Kurt moaned, tilting his hips to give his boyfriend better access to his cock aching in his straight-jacket jeans. “This might be the best idea I’ve ever had!”

“Yeah?” Sebastian chuckled. He didn’t want to burst Kurt’s bubble but … “Hold onto that thought,” he muttered as he popped the buttons of Kurt’s fly. The second Sebastian had Kurt’s jeans pulled past his ass, he sank his mouth over him and sucked hard.

“Yes! Oh, god!” Kurt bucked at his touch - a touch he’d been waiting for during a long plane ride and two unintended stopovers (uncomfortable handy be damned). “Yes … this is what I’ve wanted for hours--- _ouch_! What the hell!?”

“I think …” Sebastian lifted his boyfriend’s rear to investigate. He ran a hand underneath, feeling for the offender. “Yup. You hit a screw.”

“A screw!?” Kurt leapt into Sebastian’s arms, nearly conking him on the nose with his erection. “Is it rusted? Will I get tetanus? _Please_ tell me I won’t get tetanus! I don’t want to spend my first day in France in the hospital!”

“Don’t fret, mon baguette. It didn’t even break skin.” Sebastian chuckled. “I think you’re fine. Just … hold on …” Sebastian wrapped an arm around Kurt, sliding him over, then changing positions. He took off his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly to get Kurt back in the mood. He wasn’t about to admit that this wasn’t the brightest idea, but now that they were here, Sebastian was desperate to have him. He folded the shirt, then slid it underneath Kurt’s ass. “Better?” he asked, gazing seductively down into the blue eyes of his sexy boyfriend.

Kurt wiggled around experimentally. Then he smiled. Yup, that did it. With Sebastian’s flannel beneath him, this would prove to be a much softer ride. “Yes. Much. Continue, please.”

“Your wish is my command.” Sebastian’s mouth claimed Kurt’s cock again, hands roaming down the flat planes of Kurt’s chest, journeying to his abs. He began sliding the leather belt from the loops on Kurt’s jeans, seeing this as a prime opportunity to try and bind his wrists - something they’ve talked about doing for a while now. Kurt felt him tug it loose and arched his back to give Sebastian a better grip on the offending accessory, his sinful mouth traveling over his …

“Ouch! Ouch! _Ouch!!_ ” Kurt squeaked, his hips jerking up. He missed Sebastian’s nose, but clocked him on the chin with his hip. Sebastian ceased sucking and sighed in frustration. Again, he lifted his boyfriend’s body and moved him, trying to find a better position on the hay-covered floor.

This time, he didn’t ask before he went back to attacking Kurt in earnest, sliding his own jeans down to his knees and working his free hand over the bulge in his boxer briefs. Kurt chased the wet heat of Sebastian’s mouth, fucking his face while Sebastian tended to his own throbbing hard-on.

“Yes!” Kurt gasped, knotting his fingers into his boyfriend’s hair and pulling. “There! _God_ , I needed your mouth on me! I needed to feel it! I … _ow_!” Kurt slammed his hand down on the wooden boards and sat up. “Owowowowow! I think I’ve got a sliver in my ass!”

“Let me look, let me look,” Sebastian said, manipulating Kurt gently. “Uh … no. No, you don’t.”

Kurt sighed. “Good.”

“It’s just a bug … with some really big jaws. Yikes! There. I killed it.”

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” Kurt yelled, squirming halfway across the loft. “Okay, okay! I admit it! You were right! This is _ridiculous_!”

Sebastian watched his boyfriend frantically crab-walk across the planks and grinned.

“I told you, gorgeous. Rolling around in the hay in an old provincial barn sounds super hot, but the reality is a lot more painful.”

Kurt sighed, a look of disappointment on his face so adorable, Sebastian could not resist kissing it off.

“That’s doesn’t mean I’m done with you,” Sebastian whispered, sucking a mark onto the smooth skin of Kurt’s shoulder. “I intend to devour every inch of you …”

Kurt purred at the heavenly promise as Sebastian licked slowly up the column of his neck. “Just not here, right?”

“Not here,” Sebastian affirmed. With one hand, he yanked up his jeans. Then he picked up his elfish boyfriend, tossed him over his shoulder with his pants still around his knees, and climbed down out of the loft, heading at full speed for the house and his nice, soft, insect free, king-size bed.


End file.
